The Princess and I
by Ms. Wannabe
Summary: Ryuu is planning on marrying Finn, but how will he do it? *second fanfic* They're my 2nd most favorite pair, right after KeixHikari. They deserve a good fanfic guys. :)


The Princess and I

Ms. Wannabe: Yo, everyone! Forget the studying, I wanna finish this! Hehe. I'm still not done with Kei and Hikari's, but here's some pair that deserves a wonderful story. So read and review; also, don't forget: this will come in chapters too! ;D

* * *

**Chapter 1: Planning the Proposal**

Tsuji Ryuu. Newly appointed president of the Tsuji Group was troubled by something: troubled on how he would propose to his girlfriend Finn, a royal princess on a small country. Finn at first was known as a boy by everyone, but the only person outside her family, who knew about her fake gender, was Ryuu himself; although the time that he knew was quite unexpected.

Truth be told, Ryuu really is a fine gentleman, even for the animals, whom he almost can't live without. Because of his love for these creatures, it surged up a long time rivalry between his closest ones which are Megumi and Jun. He really makes up for an ideal husband figure, as he cooks very well, is very academically brilliant, patient and prudent, but can sometimes lose his mind when his loved ones get into trouble; because he's a very caring guy. You can pretty say that, due to the time that he beat that cheater during a 1 or 10,000-question test to save the SA.

Meanwhile, his isolated elder sister, Shinobu, fell in love and got married to Hikari's elder brother, Atsushi who became head Accountant at the Takishima Group; he was accepted by his in-laws because of the Hanazonos' close relations with the Takishimas. (Rich people, really)

Not only that, the Tsujis liked Atsushi very much because of his serious and caring demeanor towards his family, especially to his younger sister. Going back to the problematic Ryuu, his brother-in-law approached him with a look of concern on his face.

"What's the matter Ryuu? Is it because of Finn?"

"Well, yeah. I've been thinking lately, on how I should put up a surprise proposal to her. I wanna settle down and live the rest of my life with her," he replied.

"That's nice. But you know, I faced the same problem as you, back when Shinobu was still my girlfriend. Looking at her personality, she seemed an isolated and unreachable person. But she said that when she met me, she wanted to explore the rest of life and search anything that makes her happy out there, other than stalking and taking stolen pictures of her younger brother," Atsushi chuckled and Ryuu made an embarrassed face.

"Anyway, it's up to you now Ryuu. But let me remind you about something before you propose to Finn. You must study her thoroughly; and most importantly, observe her moves. Guys may be like that before marriage but after they marry the girl, that's where they stop studying her. So I hope I helped and just call me when you need me okay? Gotta go, I have a meeting. Ja ne," Atsushi left and rushed outside the Tsuji building.

"Studying her, huh." Ryuu took out his phone, dialled a number and waited for an answer.

"Oh, hello Finn…I would like to invite you to visit your family tomorrow. Are you free?...Okay…Yeah…I booked a flight to your country tomorrow evening … Really? Okay…Ja ne." *puts down his phone*

"Yes! Plan A worked!" Ryuu softly exclaimed and smiled due to his excitement for tomorrow.

***the next day***

"Akira, do I look okay with this?" asked Finn Coupe Schuzette, as she flashed an olive green summer dress that traced her very wondrous curves.

"Wow, you look fantastic, Finn! You sure are a princess!" exclaimed a fangirling Akira.

"I hope this will be the time that Ryuu will propose to you. You've been dating for almost three years and not even a word from him about marrying," added Hikari, who was now married to Kei.

"Yep, that makes sense. Therefore, we'll be giving our all in preparing you for the trip!" said Akira.

"Thanks guys. I really don't have any clue how to dress up because I got used to guy clothes. And Ryuu even told me that we'll use his private jet so that he'll be alone with me," Finn made a blush as she spoke. Hikari, Sakura, and Akira grinned wide at what they heard.

"How surprising. I've always thought of Ryuu as a rare type of gentleman, but from what I heard, he seems…up to something more than being alone. Isn't it?" added Sakura, and the others agreed.

***at the airport***

"Have a safe trip Ryuu," Kei smiled and gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "Take care, Finn," he turned and faced Finn.

"Enjoy yourselves guys!" Hikari, Akira, and Sakura exclaimed.

"Ryuu-nii, please watch over Finn! Have fun!" Megumi Saiga wrote on her board.

After all the greeting their friends gave them, Ryuu and Finn waved and said their goodbyes before heading to the boarding gate where the Tsuji jet's waiting.

While onboard, Finn asked Ryuu, "Why did you think of visiting my parents?"

"You'll find out, sooner or later."

They slept for the whole time until they felt the plane's touchdown on the runway. As they stepped out of the airport, a squealing king greeted his princess and Finn's mother grinned sweetly at them while carrying her baby brother.

''He~y, little buddy, onee-chan missed you!" Finn scooped her brother and cooed at him, while not noticing Ryuu who watched the scene with obvious happiness; Finn even offered Ryuu to carry the child as well. The king noticed, smiled and thought of something to say the moment they arrive at the palace.

***while eating dinner at the palace***

"Finn, how was your three-year stay in Japan? Your father and I really missed you both since the last time you came here," Finn's mother commented.

"Mom, I'm okay there. And I also missed you and dad, but don't we chat in Skype? I mean, we can communicate with each other from afar because our country adapted to the latest technology right?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, but let me ask you something my dear, especially you, Ryuu. You see, I'm really getting old and I am assured that Finn's brother will inherit my throne; but when will my 'grandchild' arrive? Do you have plans for marriage?" the king asked, making the two blushed in an instant.

"Uh, y-your higness—"

"—Just call me 'sir'."

"O-okay. Um, sir, i-it's not that Finn and I have no plan to marry. Of course we do. We just have to plan everything out before and after," Ryuu replied, still blushing.

"H-he's right dad. O-of course, we're gonna m-marry, but the 'g-g-grandchild' will have to wait a bit longer," Finn stammered and fidgeted at the knife she was holding.

The king chuckled then told them, "Oh come on, why the tension? I was just kidding about hurrying for my soon-to-be-grandchild. Anyways, after this, can I talk to you Ryuu, alone?"

"Yes, sir."

After they ate dinner, the king and Ryuu walked around the palace garden, exchanging nervousness and awkwardness with each other.

"Ryuu, do you still remember the day you personally came to me to ask permission to date my Finn?" the king asked.

"Yes, I was still so nervous then, because I met you first when we tried to go against you. Why the question sir?" Ryuu replied.

"Well at first too, I thought you were some 'rebellious rich kid' in an ill disposition. But sometime later, as I got to know you through my daughter's stories; well, she frequently tells me a lot of things about you; I noticed also in the way you treat everyone with respect, I admired you as a man fit for my daughter. Really, I do."

Ryuu was flustered at the king's compliment for he never heard something about how Finn was proud of him as Tsuji Ryuu, not as someone else.

"Sir, I was quite honored when I was the only person aside from you and the queen who knew Finn's disguise. I may have been worried about protecting her secret, but at least, I did something worthwhile for myself as well. I'm glad I was in love with someone like Finn; because through my childhood, Megumi and Jun became my utmost priority, and I never thought of sparing something for me."

"Yeah right. To Finn and the rest of your friends, they say you seem like a parent more than a brother/ boyfriend. Hehe, that's wonderful of you," the king gave an assuring smile and so did Ryuu.

"Sir, if it pleases you, may I ask for your second permission to take Finn as my wife?" Ryuu sternly but kindly asked.

"Ho, why do you have to ask that? Long after me accepting you as her boyfriend, I have also wanted you as my future son-in-law. I wouldn't want it any other way."

Ryuu, without thinking, hugged the king and they smiled, shedding a few tears of joy. "Thank you sir, thank you, thank you! I will make the rest of your daughter's life a happy one!"

"Just be sure to 'study her carefully', ne?"

Ryuu bowed at him and raised his head, still smiling.

"So, what do you plan on doing? Are you gonna propose to her right away?" asked the king.

"That is the main reason why I chose to come here, sir. I will do it right after."

"Well, what are you standing for? Get it done and man up, it's getting late in the evening!" the king happily exclaimed, pushing Ryuu to run away.

"Good, it's still 7:00 pm, I can still ask for assistance," he said to himself as he ran in the hall, looking for the queen, until he found her.

"Your highness, good thing you're still up. I need your help with something," Ryuu said, panting on his knees.

"I sure know what you mean. Of course, I'd be glad to. Let's just call some servants, shall we?" the queen gave a weird smile and dialled the phone.

Minutes later, Ryuu was standing at Finn's door, knocking softly. Finn opened the door and stood still before him.

"Oh Ryuu, what are you doing here?"

"Are you busy with something? Can you come with me right now?"

"What for?"

"I'll tell you later, after you come with me," Ryuu grinned and gained an 'okay' from Finn. Together they ran, holding hands, to the place Ryuu will propose.

"Tsuji-sama and the princess are coming. Please make sure everything's okay there, over." a servant girl said through the walkie talkie.

"Hai. Everything's ready, over." Another servant girl replied.

The moment has begun. Finn widened her eyes in astonishment, as if in disbelief of what she's seeing. Finally, when they arrived, the place was perfectly done. He chose the flower field surrounded by large cliffs and boulders; which is Finn's favorite place. He recalled the time she showed him this place during the festival in her country. There, he also had his first kiss on the cheek with her.

Poles of bright lanterns and lights were surrounding the area. Artificial green roses were hanging in those lamp posts, making the place shimmering.

"Wow, this place…it's been ages since we came here, ne?" Finn, still amazed at the sight, said.

"I know, and I didn't bring you here to only refresh some memories."

"So what did we come here for?"

"Have you ever thought of a ceremony?"

"Huh?"

"And you're wearing a long white gown and holding a bouquet of your favorite flower."

"What are you saying—"

"Then both of us would exchange rings and vows."

"Wait, so—"

Ryuu quickly kissed Finn, embraced her tight, and parted for a short moment.

"Marry me, Finn Coupe Schuzette."

-end of ch 1-

* * *

**A.B.**

Ms. Wannabe: Now that was quite shocking to me, you know. Actually, her reaction will follow in the next chapter! I wrote a story for this pair because they deserve a proper one! And no offense 'kay, but I think there're not so much 'fics of them in this fandom and they're my second most favorite SA couple! So guys, just R&R…

onto the next chapter~


End file.
